1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of displaying stereoscopic image and a stereoscopic image display device for performing the method. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of displaying stereoscopic image of a lenticular type capable of enhancing display quality and a stereoscopic image display device for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device displays a two-dimensional (2D) image. Recently, a stereoscopic image display apparatus displaying a three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image has been developed according to increasing demands for the 3D stereoscopic image in areas such as, for example video games, movies and so on. The stereoscopic image display apparatus may apply 2D flat images different from each other to one's eyes for displaying the 3D stereoscopic image. For example, one may watch a pair of 2D flat images through one's eyes and then the brain may synthesize the pair of 2D flat images for one to feel the stereoscopic image.
Generally, a stereoscopic image display device displays a three-dimensional (3D) image using a principle of binocular parallax through two eyes of human. For example, as two eyes of human are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at the different angles are inputted to the human brain. Thus, the observer may view a 3D image to recognize a stereoscopic image through the display device.
The stereoscopic image display device may be divided into a stereoscopic type and an auto-stereoscopic type with wearing an extra spectacle or not. The stereoscopic type may include an anaglyph type and a liquid crystal shutter stereoscopic type and so on. In the anaglyph type, blue glasses and red glasses may be required for a viewer to wear. In the liquid crystal shutter stereoscopic type, a left image and a right image may be temporally divided to be periodically displayed, and a viewer wears glasses which opens and closes a left eye liquid crystal shutter and a right eye liquid crystal shutter in synchronization with the displaying of the period of the left and right images.
The auto-stereoscopic may include a lenticular type in which a lenticular lens having a plurality of focusing points is used. In the lenticular type, the lenticular lens may refract a 2D image at the focusing points to emit a plurality of stereoscopic images. Thus, a viewer may view stereoscopic images through the lenticular lens.